Ishin Denshin
by ZerGaN
Summary: Pre-Hebi.· Han pasado dos años y Naruto quiere ver a Sasuke. Jiraiya le ayudara con unas clases de genjutsu. Porque...ese Sasuke era solo un genjutsu ¿verdad? ·Yaoi.SasuNaru· ·one-shot·


hola! ejem, bueno, se suponia que debia subir el epilogo de Pensare (por cierto, les agradezco de todo corazon los reviews, significan mucho para mi n.n), pero...ugh, es que no me sale, he borrado, escrito, y vuelto a borrar como 50 veces, y ya estoy tirando la toalla. asi que decidi poner en practica lo que siempre digo:"deja que todo fluuya, hermano"-xD por lo que, conociendome, existe la posibilidad de que no haya epilogo. GOMEN! T.T

Este es un one-shot basado en el doujinshi de el mismo nombre, aunque no recuerdo quien es el autor n.nu

espero que les guste! n.n

naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, asi como tampoco la idea en la cual esta basada esta historia y blah, blah, blah ¬¬

**

* * *

**

**oooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Ishin Denshin**

**OoooOoooOoooOooo**

* * *

El crujir de la madera se dejo oír por toda la oscura habitación. La escasa luz que se coló desde la puerta ahora suavemente entreabierta cruzó entre penumbras y dibujó la silueta de un joven que permanecía sentado, expectante, como si la reciente interrupción a su soledad hubiese estado calculada de antemano. 

Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron con helada desconfianza al abrirse por completo la puerta, revelando el rostro de su sensei

**Sasuke-kun **- se abstuvo de hacer cualquier mueca, manteniendo una expresión hierática. Le irritaba en sobremanera las confianzas que se tomaba Orochimaru para entrar en su habitación. El Uchiha se obligaba a mantenerse siempre alerta, para percibir la presencia del Sannin desde una distancia prudente y que no le pillase desprevenido

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa de retorcida satisfacción al ver al Uchiha, tan desafiante y altanero como siempre, los ojos ambarinos se regocijaron ante la imagen. Hum, casi podía saborearlo, a simple vista ese cuerpo no podía complacerle más

- **Sasuke-kun, han pasado 2 años desde que estas aquí**- señaló arrastrando las sílabas con esa sonrisa que a Sasuke se le antojaba repugnante y a la que, sin embargo, estaba habituado

- **¿Y qué con eso?**

- **Creo que es tiempo de que aprendas un poco más sobre lo que ocurre en el exterior**- acto seguido depositó sobre una mesa regada de complicados pergaminos, una esfera de cristal.

Sasuke apenas varió su expresión - **¿Qué es eso?- **interrogó demandante

- **ku ku ku. Es una bola de cristal que puede mostrarte lo que ocurre en áreas lejanas, la distancia dependerá del chakra que utilices. Incluso el tercer Hokage usaba una de estas. Considéralo un presente, mi querido Sasuke-kun**

El Uchiha elevó una ceja indignado- **¿me pides que fisgonee por ahí?**

Orochimaru ensanchó la sonrisa ante la rebeldía- **no puedo dejarte salir todavía, sin embargo... según la cantidad de poder que poseas, esta esfera te permitirá utilizar ciertos ninjutsus en las zonas que observes**- con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta, al tomar el manilla giró el rostro para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos entornados estudiándole inescrutables- **estoy seguro que te divertirás, Sasuke-kun**- y cruzó el umbral riendo bajito, de una forma que crisparía los nervios a cualquiera

Sasuke miró con detenimiento aquella esfera que le devolvía su propia imagen distorsionada

**- ... hmmm...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Naruto se apoyó en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento, tomó una bocanada de aire y con la manga izquierda se seco el sudor de la frente.

**-¡hey¡Ero-sennin!**

El mencionado no mostró signo de haber escuchado, permaneció en la misma posición sobre una gran roca a un par de metros de distancia, mirando al cielo perdido en sus propios pensamientos, con papel y lápiz en mano. Probablemente un borrador para su próximo libro.

**- ERO-SENNIN- TTEBA!!!**

El peliblanco se giró hacia el rubio con una vena hinchada adornándole la sien**-¡¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llamo Ero-sennin?! mocoso...**

**¡Quiero preguntarte algo!-** el ojiazul saldó la distancia con paso rápido, para que el gritar no se hiciera necesario- **¿es posible hacer que caigas en tu propio genjutsu a propósito?**

El Sannin le miró un algo descolocado- **acabas de decir algo bastante perturbador...**

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces, antes de ladear la cabeza interrogante-** ¿eh¿enserio?**

Con un suspiro el autor del Icha Icha dio un pequeño salto para caer limpiamente en el suelo- **déjame decirte que no vas especialmente aventajado con el jutsu que estas aprendiendo ahora, el tiempo corre rápido y se nos acaba... ¡¡PERO!!**

Y antes de que el ojiazul se diera cuenta, el mayor lo tenia cogido por atrás regalándole una serie de coscorrones a modo de reprimenda cariñosa**- ¡no puedo ignorar esa pregunta tuya¡el genjutsu es lo básico de lo básico¡pequeñajo tonto!**

**-¡¡¡Waaahh!!!-** agitó los brazos en un vano intento de liberarse- **es que nunca lo he pillado muy bien que digamos ¡y ya suelta Ero-sennin¡Eso duele!**- en cuanto el peliblanco le soltó, se alejó un par de pasos (solo por precaución), mientras se sobaba con un pequeño puchero la adolorida cabeza.

- ¡**entonces habrá un cambio de planes en el entrenamiento¡te daré un curso rápido de un día que te convertirá en un maestro del genjutsu!**- resolvió animado, el rubio apoyó la moción, entusiasta

**- ¡yooosh¡así se habla Ero- sennin!**

- ¡**que no me digas Ero- sennin! Criajo…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor y el único sonido apreciable en la cálida noche era el cantar de los grillos. Naruto, completamente vestido bajo el futon, se cercioró que la respiración del Sannin fuese pausada y regular _"bien, esta dormido". _Con el sigilo propio de un ninja saltó por la ventana de la pequeña posada y se adentró en el bosque.

No fue ya avanzada una cantidad prudente de metros cuando se permitió relajarse por completo y admirar el paisaje que le ofrecía la luz nocturna.

- **je, cuando estaba en la academia nunca pude entenderlo del todo**-pateó una pie de forma casual sin interrumpir su monólogo- **pero después de ver hoy, lo sorpresivamente sencillo que era, quede un poco decepcionado...-** sonrió zorruno, contento consigo mismo - **jeje, debo de estarme volviendo verdaderamente listo-datte bayo!**

Detuvo su andar y su expresión cambio a una nostálgica- **o tal vez...**

el rubio sonrió triste

**- desde que no tengo a nadie con quien compararme...**- alzó la vista hacia la luna y el cielo estrellado- **..No estoy muy seguro...**

Sacudió la cabeza enérgico, y se palmeó las mejillas- **suficiente! no es el momento para deprimirse**- y continuó su camino hacia un claro donde podria realizar su plan, seguro que nadie le interrumpiría

**- perfecto**

Para ser honesto, se sentía nervioso, no tenia idea de como resultaría, pero... ¡para eso había entrenado todo el día¿Que tan mal podria salir? ya habían pasado dos años, y...

...y tenia tantas ganas de verle...

Tomó aire y realizó una serie de complicados sellos. Frente a él comenzó a ascender una delicada columna de humo color púrpura, que lentamente tomaba forma material, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto

Primero fueron los pies, poco a poco se fue bosquejando toda la silueta, y en menos de un minuto, tenia a Sasuke enfrente, justo y tal como le recordaba. El mismo atuendo, los mismos ojos negros penetrantes, y la misma pose Uchiha que en antaño le había desquiciado tanto

Le tomó un par de segundos asimilar la imagen al completo, rió un poco embobado al lograr su hazaña, hasta que su genjutsu frunció el ceño con algo de hastío, logrando con la mueca que Naruto saliera de su estupor y se abalanzara pletórico de júbilo sobre su "creación" para darle un efusivo abrazo

**- ¡lo hice¡funcionó¡funcionó perfectamente!-**exclamó mientras achuchaba a gusto y más que sonriente al moreno. ¡Si hasta tenia la misma cara de mala leche! pero... algo no encajaba del todo...

**hmn?-** necesitó de un par de segundos más de abrazo para percatarse de que era exactamente aquello que le molestaba. Le sacaba casi una cabeza de estatura al Uchiha, cuando este siempre había sido más alto que él.

-puso cara de circunstancia- **ugh...es bajito...-**murmuró, aun con los brazos en torno al pálido cuello. La observación logró sacar a relucir una palpitante vena en la sien del aludido quien no se dignaba aun a mencionar palabra

- **ah! es verdad, soy yo el que se a vuelto más alto**- miró detenidamente los ojos oscuros que tanto había extrañado. Sonrió zorruno dando suaves golpecitos a la cabeza morena con la palma- **juas¿hiere tu orgullo? hehehe ¡toma eso Sasuke!**

Un par de palmadas más y la sonrisa se le había borrado. Suspiró cansino- **se siente un poco vacío fastidiar a un genjutsu, aunque sea de Sasuke-baka.**

**- en eso tienes razón**- la voz grave lo sobresaltó, miró anonadado al moreno frente a él

Sasuke se paseó una mano por el cabello tratando de acomodar el desorden cortesía de la mano de Naruto, a la par que ignoraba la cara de bobo que se le había colgado al rubio- **obviamente, yo también habría de haber crecido y vuelto más alto durante este tiempo.**

Al rubio se le cayó levemente la quijada, para después apuntarle con un dedo y pegar un grito- **uuwhaaaa!!! hablóóó!!!**

Sasuke sudó gota ante la reacción, y tratando de mantener la compostura señaló- **por supuesto que puedo hablar, soy la ilusión conveniente que creaste después de todo. ¿no?**

**ohhh ya veo**- dijo, genuinamente impresionado**- jeje, es cierto, Ero-sennin me dijo que era como estar soñando aunque estés bien despierto-ttebayo.**- y rióllevándoseuna mano tras la cabeza en un gesto característico. Los ojos negros brillaron durante un microsegundo antes de que su dueño apartara bruscamente la mirada, simulando fastidio

- **tsk, no importa cuanto hayas crecido físicamente, sigues siendo el mismo dobe**

-**no me llames dobe!!! sasuke-teme**

_" una ilusión conveniente eh?"_

**- hmpf**

_"por alguna razón... su voz parece mas real desde que dijo eso..."_

Naruto revolvió los cabellos azabaches con cariño y una alegre sonrisa sincera- **bueno, de todas maneras no es como si tuviera elección, después de todo, solo conozco al pequeño Sasu-chan, he he**

- ¡**deja de hacer eso!-** Sasuke empleó todo su autocontrol en reprimir el golpe que se le antojaba propinarle al rubio, por descarado y confianzudo

_"aun así, aunque este Sasuke sea solo una ilusión..."_

**-Por que no? después de todo este es MI genjutsu- tebayo! hehehe-** y ensanchó la sonrisa para la evidente molestia del moreno

_"...estoy feliz..."_

En un arrebato de indignación el Uchiha agarró por el chandal al rubio acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro- **¿que es esto¿Acaso me creaste solo para una estupidez como esta?**- los ojos negros tenían un destello amenazante que sorprendió al ojiazul

- **ehhh bueno... si, eso es todo**- la expresión de inocencia no hizo más que frustrar al pelinegro. Quien en un movimiento brusco y cargado de desprecio le empujó, soltando el anterior agarre

-**en serio, Naruto**- dijo poniendo un despectivo énfasis en el nombre- **debes de tener un montón de tiempo libre para desperdiciarlo de esta forma.**

La expresión del jinchunriki cambio drástica, los ojos azules se entornaron afligidos, las manos fueron a parar a los bolsillos del pantalón naranja, la espalda ahora ligeramente encobrada y la cabeza gacha, le dieron un aspecto profundamente abatido. Sasuke no se percató del por que, pero ver así al dobe le ponía increíblemente incomodo

- **no tengo...**

**- huh?**

**- no tengo tiempo que perder**- Sasuke le miró con el ceño apenas fruncido, sin entender del todo. Aquella voz... tan apagada, no parecía la de Naruto, por lo menos no la del revoltoso Naruto de sus recuerdos. Carecía de cualquier entusiasmo infantil, o aquella férrea determinación que tanto le caracterizaba. Se odió, al encontrarse a sí mismo deseando ver al Naruto sonriente

**- y… precisamente porque no tengo tiempo que perder...fue del porque te hice. yo...-** el rubio no le miraba directamente, tenia la vista puesta en algún punto a su izquierda, entremedio de los frondosos árboles y el suelo. De vez en cuando le veía de reojo con algo similar a timidez-

**yo pensé que... si te veía nuevamente, aunque fueses solo una ilusión! ganaría mas... coraje, para continuar como hasta ahora y definitivamente regresar al verdadero Sasuke. Yo...**- los ojos azules se clavaron con determinación en los negros, la tristeza remplazada por decisión, y una maraña de sentimientos reflejados en su brillo caló profundo en las orbes oscuras

**- pensé que... si te veía nuevamente, me haría mas fuerte**- manteniendo el intenso contacto visual, Sasuke tragó saliva con el estomago echo un nudo y una sensación de vértigo inundándole ¿desde cuando Naruto le parecía tan... hombre?

Desvío la mirada intentando aparentar indiferencia, prediciendo con exactitud el propio hilo de pensamientos y prefiriendo zanjarlos de golpe. Estaba incomodo, y quería evitar a toda costa aquel remordimiento que amenazaba con afectarle. No se percató del

Ligerísimo sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas tras oír las palabras del rubio

Naruto aliviano la mirada penetrante hasta convertirla en su clásica sonrisa, y volver a su posición relajada y encantadoramente infantil- **pero ¿sabes? a pesar de que eres una ilusión, estoy mas motivado de lo que imagine-dattebayo**- y el risueño rostro se bañó de un tenue color carmín que solo le hacia ver más sincero

Sasuke solo le miró de soslayo, consciente que no seria capaz de sostenerle la mirada, no si Naruto tenía _esa_ expresión. Sintió calor, y el aire llegaba a sus pulmones con cierta dificultad.

-**Usuratonkachi**- murmuró- **sabia que no debía ir hasta donde estaba Naruto**- dijo, sin darse cuenta que pensó en voz alta

**-eeehhh??!!-** Naruto pegó un berrido en una pose cómicamente dramática**- no se supone estas aquí para mi conveniencia?! Y aun así me insultas**!- unas graciosas cascaditas de lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos- **eres incluso más borde que el verdadero teme...**

Sasuke bufó- ¿**y exactamente que estabas esperando de mi? si se puede saber**

Naruto sonrió alegre, haciendo que algo se revolviera en el interior del Uchiha- **nada, en realidad. Solo quería verte lo antes posible Sasuke**

_"quería verte lo antes posible"_

Otra vez esa sensación de vértigo, esa estúpidamente agradable sensación de vértigo.

Antes de dejarse llevar por cualquier impulso su razón intento hacerse notar, pero tenia la excusa perfecta para mandarle a freír monos al África, al menos por una vez _"Naruto cree que soy un genjutsu"_ asi que, desconectando cualquier pensamiento remotamente racional, y con una mueca de enfado que contrarrestaba el ya notorio sonrojo, Sasuke asió nuevamente al rubio por el chándal

- **¡cállate!- **espetó. A escasos centímetros del estupefacto rostro

**eh?**- y sin tiempo para preguntarse que estaba sucediendo, Naruto se sintió atraído con fuerza hacia el rostro de Sasuke, hasta chocar con los labios de este en un beso que, aunque superficial, le hizo sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas

Sasuke se separó un poco, sólo un poco, sin perder el agradable contacto, lo suficiente como para comprobar los ojos cerrados de Naruto y su nula resistencia. Sin saber muy bien por que, volvió a besarle, esta vez más demandante, delineando con la lengua los labios contrarios e incitándolos a dejarle entrada en esa boca húmeda y caliente que le recibió sin trabas. Con ágiles movimientos depositó a Naruto en el suelo, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas e inmovilizando sus muñecas a ambos lado de la cara. Dejó de saborear la boca contraria para mirarle a los ojos

- **¿no te vas a resistir?**

El rubio desvió la mirada visiblemente abochornado- **esto... yo... bueno... este... este es también uno de mis deseos... creo... yo...quiero decir...-** suspiró indeciso **-... es un poco complicado...**

Sasuke sintió las mejillas arder, escudo su vergüenza tras una poco convincente cara de mala ostia

- **tu! usuratonkachi...!**

Naruto le rodeó con los brazos el cuello, callándole con un beso- **he he, es raro sabes, me estas llamando usuratonkachi, pero me hace realmente feliz-ttebayo**

Sasuke, ya sin molestarse en reparar en lo que estaba haciendo se dispuso a lamer y besar el morenito cuello, Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo bajito, y colando las manos bajo la camiseta negra, palpó la pálida espalda que poco a poco se perlaba de un sudor suave. Sentía el aliento de Sasuke en la oreja, espeso y caliente, una lengua húmeda recorrer cada pedazo de piel al alcance. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el moreno le había abierto el chandal para dejarle el torso desnudo

**ahhh haa!-** gimió tumbando la cabeza hacia un lado, cuando sintió unos dientes apoderarse de su pezón derecho. Sasuke comprobaba deleitado las expresiones del rubio. Paseando la mano por los trabajados abdominales, desabrochó el molesto pantalón, obteniendo acceso a la dura virilidad de Naruto

**-hum**- detuvo momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo para mirar burlón al shinobi bajo él- **te calientas rápido...- **dejó caer, con tono sugerente

Naruto, con la cara de un color escandalosamente rojo, boqueó un rato sin poder articular nada coherente- **pues claro!-** exclamó indignado- **estas tocando demasiado- datte ba- ahhhh**- Sasuke, ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a masajear firmemente el miembro del rubio, logrando sacarle más de un sonoro gemido, e interrumpiendo su ridícula justificación

Le arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior que ya comenzaban a estorbarle demasiado, y se quito los propios. Naruto le atrajo hacia sí para besarle hambriento, Sasuke aceptó de buena gana mientras acariciaba con descaro el muslo izquierdo del rubio y apretaba con ganas el redondo trasero, acercándole hacia sus caderas para crear una deliciosa fricción, consecuencia del frenético vaivén entre sus cuerpos

Naruto le besaba desesperado, pero de un momento algo cambió, Sasuke lo notó en seguida, los besos del kitsune se tornaron...diferentes… ¿heridos?

Intentó separarse para verle bien el rostro, pero Naruto le sujetó firme por el cuello, manteniendo un suave roce de labios y el entremezclar de alientos. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos claros**.- jeh, duele un poco ¿sabes?**- dijo con voz amarga- **el saber que, de haber podido, ni siquiera hubieras venido**- y como si hubiese recordado que se trataba solo de un genjutsu y no del real, esbozó una sonrisa decepcionada**- eres solo una ilusión**

Sasuke sintió algo muy parecido a la ira corroyéndole las entrañas, no entendía ni carajo de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero quería que Naruto se callara, que borrara esa estúpida sonrisa triste...tan...resignada. Deslizó de golpe un dedo en la virgen entrada y Naruto se lo recompensó con un grito mitad dolor, mitad placer. Comenzó a mover el dedo a la par que con la otra mano masturbaba al rubio. Habló con voz ronca, casi encima de aquella boca, roja de tanto besar, acariciándola con cada movimiento- **a quien le importa algo como eso? olvídalo**

- **ahhh mmmhhn ah! Sasuke!-** sin darse cuenta el rubio le arañó un brazo, al sentirse penetrado por un segundo dedo. El moreno continuó hablándole a exigua distancia**- yo tampoco se porque estoy haciendo esto, Naruto. Mírame**- el rubio obedeció, perdiéndose al instante en ese mar negro- **solo quería verte, es eso suficiente para ti?**

**-si, por el momento me basta solo con eso, Sasuke**

Le cogió por la nuca, y como si en cámara lenta se tratara se besaron despacio, sin aquella avidez anterior, ni siquiera con muestras de lujuria. Se saborearon suave, tratando de grabar en la mente cada sensación producida con el contacto.

Abruptamente Sasuke se separó alarmado, Naruto al ver lo que ocurría abrió los ojos espantado- ¿¡**Sasuke!?**

El mismo humo púrpura de el principio, rodeaba ahora al Uchiha, borrando de a poco toda consistencia material- **hey, hey no! bastardo! no desaparezcas aun!-** berreó histérico el rubio

Sasuke gruñó terriblemente frustrado- ¡¡¡**yo tampoco quiero desaparecer en estas circunstancias!!! idiota!!**

No bien terminó de decir aquello y no quedó rastro del moreno, más que un frágil hilillo de humo que danzó unos segundos con el viento para después desaparecer por completo

Naruto se quedó viendo inmóvil, el lugar donde anteriormente había estado Sasuke, hasta que la brisa nocturna le recordó su estado desnudo.

…….

* * *

En una habitación oscura, el usuario de sharingan maldecía por lo bajo mientras, observaba al rubio a través de una bola de cristal 

Ambos jóvenes exactamente igual de frustrados

_"justo cuando se ponía bueno..."_

Pensaron al unísono sin saberlo

El rubio, con impotencia aflorando por cada poro, apenas y se contuvo de estrellar su cabeza contra un gran árbol- **olvidé mantener el genjutsu… KUSO!!!!!!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

**- ¿Y bien¿que tal te fue anoche con tu genjutsu eh**?- Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva al oír la pregunta. Más que alarmado, volteó con los ojos desorbitados y la cara como un farolillo hacia donde se encontraba su sensei, quien la daba la espalda y miraba la mar de tranquilo el paisaje

**-¿¿¡¡ e-ero-sennin e-estuviste espiando!!??-** inquirió con voz dos tono más aguda a lo usual, rozando lo histérico.

**-jeh, no fue necesario espiar para saber lo que tramabas**- el cuerpo del rubio se relajó dando un profundo suspiro de alivio que hizo a Jiraiya enarcar una ceja-

"_joo que susto…"- _no es que se sintiese avergonzado de aquello… bueno, si… ¡pero no de mala manera! Es solo que no le apetecía…digamos … _revelar_ aun ciertas… _intimidades_

Ignorando la exagerada reacción de su alumno, prosiguió- **cuando hiciste esa extraña pregunta sobre genjutsu, y después te escapaste en medio de la noche **_**intentando **_**pasar desapercibido...**-Naruto hizo una mueca ante la implícita ofensa a sus habilidades**- en fin, solo tuve que atar cabos **

- **ah, así que fue eso**

- **pero bueno ¿como te fue¿crees que ahora eres capaz de utilizar tu genjutsu más seguido?**

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse de golpe**-...huh...-**soltó una risa tanto nerviosa como incómoda, mientras jugaba con sus deditos al más puro estilo Hinata- **ehhh...bueno... no estaba preparado para un montón de cosas...así que, lo mantendré fuera de mis límites por algún tiempo**- finalizó con un tic el la ceja y todavía rojo como un pimiento

Jiraiya le miró como si fuese un caso perdido

- **aunque... ahora que lo recuerdo...hay algo que no encaja**- su voz se fue apagando hasta hacerse un murmullo incomprensible

_"supuestamente él era la versión de Sasuke creada por mi, pero no actuó para nada a como lo habría imaginado. Fue casi como si..."_

- **hmmmmm**- el rubio podía sentir sus neuronas achicharrándosele de tanto sacarle vueltas al asunto

El peliblanco observaba con una gotita resbalándole tras la cabeza, como su alumno, con pose concentrada susurraba para si mismo cosas inintengibles -**¿Naruto?**

**-¡¡¡aaarrrggg¡¡¡No lo entiendo!!! **- se tironeó los blondos cabellos desesperado antes de agregar- **pero definitivamente voy a traer de vuelta a ese bastardo, y saber la verdad¡¡así que vamos a entrenar Ero-sennin¡¡a entrenar!!**

- **en serio chico, lo único que no entiendo aquí, eres tú**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en la cama y la vista clavada en el techo. **- la idea era solo observarle...no solo aplique ninjutsu para entrar en su ilusión, lo peor es que también perdí el dominio de mi mismo...**

…**aunque...**

**...ese Naruto... fue tan descarnadamente honesto porque creyó estar con un genjutsu...**

_" solo queria verte lo antes posible Sasuke"_

Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños ante el recuerdoLe provocaba sensaciones que no deseaba, y que, por más que intentaba, le resultaba imposible eliminar.

**- ...kuso...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

O.W.A.R.I.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

* * *

... 

comentarios, criticas, tomatasos, amenazas de muerte, etc. son todas bien recibidas n.n

reviews!!! non

y recuerden: **"_naru-chan que se duerme, sasuke-teme se lo viola "_**

xD

bye!

atte ZerGaN


End file.
